In the present age of technological advancements, optical fiber cables are being vastly utilized in different fields for numerous applications. These fields can be telecommunications, communication over passive optical networks, sensor applications, medicinal and surgical applications and the like. One of the prime industries which utilize the optical fiber cable is exploration and production industry. The exploration and production industry employs the optical fibers and cables as sensors for monitoring seismic and other underground field exploration parameters. Also, the optical fiber cables are coupled with sensors to enable optical transmission of sensor signals.
Traditionally, the optical fiber cables employed in areas of oil and gas explorations include multiple buffer tubes which are wound around a strength member. The strength member provides strength and integrity to the optical fiber cable. In addition, each buffer tube includes one or more optical fibers. Moreover, the empty void space inside each of the buffer tubes is typically filled with a gel which blocks moisture and facilitates smooth movement of the optical fibers. Further, the optical fiber cables include a final protection layer known as an outer jacket which surrounds the buffer tubes along with the strength member. The outer jacket protects the optical fiber cable against wear and tear, crushing forces, heat, shock and the like.
The presently available optical fiber cables are found to be inefficient, unreliable and undurable under testing terrains and extreme temperature conditions in the field of underground natural resource explorations. In an example, an optical fiber cable for outdoor applications uses an outer jacket made of Polyethylene which offers resistance against mechanical and thermal shocks. However, this optical fiber cable fails to offer reasonable flexibility which may lead to permanent damage to the cable or induced stresses in the optical fibers within the cable. This results in macro bending losses and transmission losses over long distances. Further, conventional optical fiber cables for outdoor applications lack sufficient resistance against kinking.
Moreover, the conventional optical fiber cables do not enable restriction of movement of the optical fibers within the buffer tubes of the optical fiber cable. This leads to receiving of inaccurate or attenuated readings from the sensors connected to the optical fibers. Furthermore, the conventional optical fiber cables do not deliver reliable performance at extreme temperature conditions. Also, the optical fiber cables may not perform reliably on a broad range of temperature. The above cited drawbacks of conventional optical fiber cables make these cables unsuitable for applications in the field of underground natural resource explorations.
In light of the above stated discussion, there is a need for a robust, reliable and durable optical fiber cable that overcomes the above stated disadvantages and is suitable for being redeployed at different locations in the field of underground natural resource explorations.